What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?
by Lady Dudley
Summary: The New Year's Eve after "Merry Christmas, Darling"  i.e. after S4 : 'Maybe I'm crazy to suppose, I'd ever be the one you chose, Out of a thousand invitations, You'd receive.'


**A/N: I wanted to write a New Year's story for Pam and Eric. Also included is a description of the presents from "Merry Christmas, Darling" - I had a few people ask me what they were, this is what I cam up with. Hope I don't disappoint! Unfortunately the song ended up not having much to do with the actual story, but I still like it :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?_**

…  
><em>Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight<br>When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night  
>Welcoming in the New Year<br>New Year's Eve_

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_  
><em>I'd ever be the one you chose<em>  
><em>Out of a thousand invitations<em>  
><em>You'd receive<em>

_Ah, but in case I stand one little chance_  
><em>Here comes the jackpot question in advance<em>  
><em>What are you doing New Year's<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve?<em>

-"What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?"  
>…<p>

"Sookie must be having inordinate good luck at the moment," Pam commented drily.

Eric raised an eyebrow.

"I've had you all to myself for a week," she explained, "you haven't rushed over there once."

"Don't you think you're torturing me enough without having to make me feel guilty as well?" Eric asked, watching with distaste as Pam continued to paint his nails.

He'd finally given in and allowed her to use him as her latest makeover subject, not that there had been much doubt that he would continue to refuse her: she would always be his weak point.

However, he'd known he was still in trouble the moment the bright pink, sparkly nail polish had made its appearance.

"I'm sure she'll get into some trouble to give you an excuse to see her," Pam replied smoothly, still intent on her task.

Eric narrowed his eyes, "That is not what I meant and you know it."

Pam shot him a wicked grin before turning her attention back to his nails.

"I'm pleased to see that you're wearing your Christmas present," Eric continued after a moment, changing the subject.

Pam paused in her nail painting to admire the set of jewellery he had bought her; made almost entirely of pink diamonds.

"Pink diamonds, how could I not?" she teased.

Eric shook his head, pleased that the gift had been so well received.

Pink diamonds were rare (and incredibly expensive) but he had felt it was the least he could do to begin making amends with his child. Indeed, he'd hardly been able to believe his good luck in finding something that would suit her so perfectly.

Her gift to him had been equally well thought out: an original Scandinavian saga that mentioned his family, written in the old Nordic language.

Normally their presents weren't quite so elaborate, but both had felt the need to show a little more care this year, Eric especially.

"You've finished," Eric said, more than a little relieved as Pam finished painting his nails and stood up.

"Not in the least," Pam replied easily, moving over to the box she kept her nail polish in and opening it up. "It's now time for some nail art," she continued, looking far too gleeful for Eric's liking.

"What's the matter? Do you have somewhere else to go?" she teased, smirking at his stricken expression as she knelt back down in front of him.

As if on cue, Eric's phone rang.

Both sets of eyes snapped to the screen: _Sookie_.

"Don't answer it," Pam said immediately, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"You know I can't do that," Eric told her softly, reaching over to answer the phone; taking care not to damage his nails.

Pam looked away as he answered, before wordlessly getting to her feet and leaving the room.

"Now is not a good time," he told Sookie, ignoring Pam's snort from the other room.

He listened in silence for a few moments and, in the other room, Pam made a conscious effort not to eavesdrop: a) because she was _not_ a snoop and b) because she didn't want to overhear something that might hurt her.

As a consequence she only heard snatches of the conversation: Sookie was whining about something or other; at least that's what it sounded like to Pam's ears.

When the conversation seemed liable to become a long one, Pam quietly left via the backdoor.

She did not get very far before Eric caught up with her, she fought the wave of pain and bitterness that welled up as she turned to face him; bracing herself for what she was certain he was about to say.

She would be left alone; _again_.

But what he actually said took her completely by surprise: "You haven't finished my nails."

Eric smirked a little as he took in her confused expression; he'd known perfectly well what Pam thought he was going to say, but he wasn't going to leave her.

Not this time.

"I thought all Sookie had to do was snap her fingers and you and Bill would come running," Pam said, still looking a little dumbfounded.

"Her powers must be waning," he replied easily.

"It _is_ a full moon," Pam agreed, looking and sounding like she hardly knew _what_ she was saying.

Eric laughed and a slow smile spread across Pam's face.

"You really said no?" she clarified, taking an unconscious step towards him.

"I really did," he confirmed seriously.

The next thing he knew Pam was in his arms with her legs and arms wrapped securely around him, after suddenly launching herself at him.

"I couldn't let you celebrate on your own," he mumbled into her hair, feeling her grip tighten a little. "Besides, who knows what kind of trouble you might get yourself into," he added in a teasing tone.

Pam pulled back just enough to smack him on the arm, making Eric chuckle.

"Come on, let's go finish this torture session," he continued in an amicable tone, carrying her back towards the house.

"It's not a torture session," she grumbled into his shoulder.

"Well, I'd rather not have it spread around that I attended a nail party," he countered.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"That's beside the point."

They continued to bicker as they re-entered to house, before settling down to see in the New Year together; just as they always had in the past.


End file.
